


Need

by VeraBAdler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Cas makes Dean feel young again.





	Need

Since he and Cas got together, it’s like he’s fifteen again, libido-wise. When they don’t have anything else keeping them busy, the two of them will go at it four or five times a day. Sometimes all it takes is a stiff breeze and a stray thought and Dean’s out of his mind with lust, has to drag Cas to their bed and rub up against him until they're both gasping out their peaks.

Dean’s crested forty. His days of raging boners and embarrassing dreams should be in the distant rear view, and his refractory period should be getting longer, not disappearing altogether. He’s asked Cas more than once if _he’s_ doing something -- if somehow, despite giving up his grace, he still has enough mojo left to bewitch Dean’s cock. So far the ex-angel has refused to confirm or deny, an enigmatic smile on his face.

But it’s the opposite of a problem. Unlike the first time Dean had to feel this way, he doesn’t have to hide his morning wood from his dad and little brother or figure out how to jack off in a motel shower without leaking any incriminating sounds. Now when he wakes up hard and wanting, he can pull Cas against him, sleep-warm, soft, and naked. He can settle that plush ass into the cradle of his hips and push in where Cas is still loose and sloppy from the night before. He can fuck his baby hard and deep and fall back into a doze with his dick still buried to the hilt. He can wake up a few hours later and do it all again.

They’ve got a lot of years to catch up on.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/185562756456/need).


End file.
